Piratii Marii Negre
by ElleNeagu
Summary: Vladimir Popescu este un tanar capitan pe o barca de pirati. Ce aventuri il asteapta in nemiloasa viata de pirat nimeni nu stie.
1. Planul

Romania: Vladimir Popescu  
Bulgaria: Aleksander Balakov  
Ungaria: Elizabeta Héderváry  
Ucraina: Katyusha Braginskaya

* * *

Vlad statea pe punte si se gandea profund la ceva. Statea acolo pe punte in picioare de azi dimineata de cand a dat ordin tuturor de pe nava sa nu il deranjeze. Nimeni nu a indraznit sa intrebe de ce. Stiau prea bine ca al lor capitan avea ceva in minte de cateva zile si orice ar fi fost era important. Atat de important incat Vladimir Popescu, capitanul navei, a ordonat cu o zi inainte ca in cel mult doua zile nava sa fie la mal.  
Deabea seara Aleksander Balakov, cel mai bun prieten al capitanului si omul sau de incredere, l-a deranjat pe Vladimir.  
"Vlad, Stiu ca ai zis sa nu te deranjeze nimeni dar sper ca eu eram o exceptie..."  
"Zi ce vrei!"  
"Pai ... Unu: Maine seara ajungem cu siguranta la portul Constanta..." Vlad il intrerupe.  
"Asta e bine. Sper ca si numarul doi sa fie la fel de bun."  
"Nu prea stiu ce sa zic. Oricum in fata noastra e o alta nava de pirati.."  
"A cui e?"  
"Cred ca a Katyushei Braginskaya.."  
"Uf... Ocoleste-o cat poti mai bine. Are la bord o unguroaica care ma calca pe nervi."  
"Cam greu avand in vedere ca deja se indreapta spre noi."  
"Bine... Vezi ce vor si dupaia plecam."  
"Am inteles."  
Vladimir se duce in camera sa unde are de gand sa stea pana cele doua nave se indeparteaza. Din nefericire planurile ii sunt ruinate atunci cand prietenul sau bate la usa. Vlad se indreapta spre usa si o deschide.  
"Zi ce vor!"  
"Pai vor sa te intrebe ceva si sa iti dea si o veste."  
"Of.. Hai ca vin. "  
Cei doi revin pe punte unde le vad pe cele doua fete.  
"Ce vreti sa ma intrebati si ce vreti sa imi spuneti."  
Ucraineanca imediat raspunde.  
"Pai vroiam sa te intreb daca sti unde este nava fratelui meu."  
"Am auzit zvonuri ca este in aproprierea rusiei dar nu sunt sigur de nimic. Probabil vrea sa se intoarca acasa cu un motiv anume. Acum care e vestea?"  
"Am aflat ca persoana care o cauti se afla prin aproprierea portului Constanta." raspunse Elizabeta.  
"E imposibil sti nu? "  
"E foarte posibil. Nu stiu cu ce treaba se afla acolo dar e acolo sigur. Nu stiu pana cand o sa il gasesti acolo totusi."  
"De unde ai aflat?"  
Katyusha se grabi sa raspunda. "Am auzit cand ne-am dus pe acolo ca sa ne aprovizionam nava, niste oameni care vorbeau despre un baietel cu ochii rosii care tocmai a aparut pe acolo"  
"Deci nu l-ati vazut cu ochii vostri."  
"Nu"  
"Poate fi oricine atunci.."  
"Ma indoiesc .."  
"Bine hai ca ma grabesc . "  
"Si noi facem acelasi lucru."  
Dupa un minut priviri urate intre Vladimir si Elizabeta cele doua fete s-au indreptat inapoi spre barca lor.  
Imediat ce barcile s-au indepartat una de alta Aleksander se indrepta spre capitan.  
"Despre cine vorbeati?"  
"Am sa iti spun cand il gasesc"  
"Chiar asa? Nu ai incredere in mine?"  
"Ba da dar mie prea lene sa iti povestesc acum totul. Si in principal nu stiu toata povestea."  
"Noi aicea nu vorbeam de vreo poveste vorbeam de faptul ca tu cauti pe cineva si nu ai incredere sa imi spui pe cine cauti!"  
"O luam altfel. Eu iti spun pe cine caut, tu pui intrebari, raspunsurile mele creaza o poveste. Inteles?"  
"Daca nu o sa imi spui cand gasesti persoana respectiva o sa ma supar si nu o sa mai vorbesc cu tine un an"  
"Frumoasa amenintare... Daca o incercai acum cam douazeci de ani poate chiar ma speria."  
"Bine hai ca eu ma duc sa imi vad de treaba mea."  
"Bine si eu ma duc sa trag un pui de somn. Trezeste-ma si pe mine cand termina bucatarul de gatit."  
"Nu ai si tu altceva de facut?"  
"Sunt capitan. fac ce vreau cand vreau. Si acum vreau sa dorm..."  
"Cel mai harnic capitan din lume esti"  
"Ma bucur."  
Astea fiind zise românul se indrepta spre camera sa unde trage un pui de somn.

2 hours later  
Aleksander batea la usa capitanului de 5 minute si nici un raspuns.  
"Vlad trezeste!"  
Oricat striga, românul nu il auzea asa ca manat de nervi Aleksander intra in camera capitanului unde il gaseste pe proprietarul camerei dormind ca un copil mic cu un animal de plus in brate.  
"Vlad! M-ai pus sa te trezesc cand se serveste cina si tu acum nu vrei sa te trezesti!"  
"Mmm... Zi cuiva sa imi aduca mancarea si sa o lase pe masa..." Zice Vladimir somnoros.  
"Dar pe masa ta sunt numai harti..."  
"Ia-le de acolo si punele in alt loc..." Si cu astea zise Vlad se culca la loc.  
"Logic..."  
Aleksander a avut grija ca hartile sa fie aranjate frumos intr-un colt al incaperii si mancarea sa fie pe masa unde Vlad avea sa o gaseasca cand se va trezi.

Cam pe la miezul noptii Vladimir se trezeste. Sta un pic si se uita in jurul sau si ajunge la concluzia ca ii este foame. Cauta mai intai cu privirea o lumanare. Lumina lunii nu era deajuns pentru a ajunge la masa si a gasi farfuriile. Gaseste o lumanare care era pe o noptiera, aprinde si vede pe masa o farfurie cu sarmalute si mamaliga. Vlad manca cu privirea delicioasa mancare.  
Dupa ce a mancat totul s-a pus inapoi sa doarma. Din nefericire pentru el s-a trezit din nou la ora 5 dimineata. Avand in vedere ca nimeni nu era treaz la ora aceea mai putin el si carmasul, a trimis carmasul sa se culce si a stat el la care statea a carma parea foarte speriat atunci cat l-a vazut pe Vladimir. De sase ani de cand e el capitan a observat ca echipajul sau tremura cand il vedea. Desii nu a intrebat pana acum pe nimeni de ce se intampla asta, s-a decis ca in acea zi sa il intrebe pe prietenul sau motivul.

* * *

Stiu e scurt.. Oricum am sa pun maine cred urmatorul capitol so...  
Ideea mi-a venit cand am vazut o poza numita "Pirates of the black sea". Ma indoiesc totusi ca pe Marea Neagra au existat pirati de genul asta dar nu conteaza.  
In continuare va spun ca as fi foarte incantata daca mi-ati da idei pentru numele barcii Romaniei. Adica pana acum ma gandeam ori sa ii dau un nume in alta limba ori sa numesc barca aia "Sarmale" sau "Mamaliga" (am o imaginatie "foarte bogata") ceea ce suna ridicol. 


	2. Fratele de mult pierdut

Romania: Vladimir Popescu  
Bulgaria: Aleksander Balakov  
Moldova:Stefan Popescu

* * *

Deabea dupa 3 ore echipajul s-a trezit.  
Aleksander a observat ca Vlad era pe punte asa ca s-a apropriat de el.  
"Ce minune sa te vad aici asa de dimineata"  
"Sunt treaz de la 5 dimineata.."  
"Imposibil. Tu daca te trezesti la ora 10 e minune... Si ce ai facut pana acum?"  
"Pai am trimis carmasul sa se culce si am stat eu la carma..."  
"Am inteles..."  
Vladimir s-a gandit sa rada un pic de prietenul sau.  
"Dar te intreb si eu asa...Cam cine te crezi tu avand in vedere ca iti iei la intrebari capitanul?"  
"Ma cred cine vreau. Ai vreo problema?"  
"Da am o problema..."  
Vlad scoate o bucata de hartie de nicaieri si un creion si incepe sa noteze ceva. Imediat ce a terminat de scris ia dat foaja celui de langa el. Aleksander se uita pe foaie si vede intr-adevar o problema...de matematica.  
"Serios Vlad? O problema de matematica?"  
"Am facut si eu o gluma nu trebuie sa te superi..."  
"Nu m-am suparat.. Dar fi si tu mai serios. Nu o sa ii fie nimanui frica de tine daca faci glume din astea.."  
"Multumesc ca mi-ai amintit! De ce majoritatea echipajului tremura in preajma mea?"  
"Habar nu am... Poate le e frig..." Aleksander se indeparteaza de amicul lui cu un zambet ciudat pe fata.  
Dupa cateva ore in care Vlad a stat si s-a uitat in continu la apa Aleksander vine sa ii dea o veste buna.  
"Am sa iti zic ceva ce o sa te inveseleasca. In doua ore ajungem."  
"Perfect. Dar ieri mi-ai zis ca o sa ajungem deabea diseara.."  
"Am gresit... Acum nu comenta."  
"Bine.. Cand ajungem ai sa mergi sa faci aprovizionarea si dupaia ma ajuti sa caut."  
"Dar nu crezi ca ar trebui sa imi zici pe cine cauti pentru a te ajuta?"  
"Uf.. Iti spun atunci.."  
"Dar de ce nu imi spui acum?"  
"Nu am chef... Esti mai rau decat un copil mic.."  
"Cine vorbea..."  
Dupa cateva ore nava a ajuns in port. Vladimir a ramas pe punte in timp ce Aleksander a facut aprovizionarea. Cand s-a intors s-a dus la Vlad.  
"Am terminat."  
"Bine hai sa mergem..."  
"Pai de unde incepi cautarile?"  
"La asta nu m-am gandit.."  
"Ce? Si acum ce ar trebui sa facem?"  
"Nu stiu.. Intrebam si noi lumea?"  
"O idee geniala.."  
"Stiu. Multumesc de compliment."  
"Eram sarcastic!"  
"Si eu eram. Acum hai sa coboram din nava si sa incepem"

Cei doi au coborat si au inceput sa mearga.  
"Si pe cine cautam"  
"Pe fratele meu mai mic..."  
"Ai un frate?"  
"Ti-am mai spus de zeci de ori..."  
"Mai zi-mi odata ca am uitat..."  
"Povestea e scurta. Cand eu eram cam de 15 si fratele meu era deabea un bebelus parintii mei s-au despartit. Eu am ramas cu tata si fratele meu cu mama."  
"De ce s-au despartit?"  
"Am impresia ca mama s-a saturat ca tata sa plece mereu pe mare sau ceva de genul.."  
"Si acum de ce il cauti pe fratele tau?"  
"Deoarece mama a murit si habar nu am cu cine e.."  
"Si vrei sa il iei pe nava?"  
"Da.. De ce nu?"  
"Cati ani are?"  
"In jur de 10 daca nu ma insel..."  
"Vlad! Este un copil mic! Cum vrei tu sa il ti pe o nava de pirati!?"  
"Nu iti face tu griji ca stiu ce fac"  
"Si daca comenteaza echipajul?"  
"Daca se gaseste cineva sa comenteze am sa il trag in teapa"  
"Si intrebi de ce sunt speriati saracii oameni de tine.."  
"Dar nu am tras pe nimeni in teapa pana acum..."  
"Dar nu mai ai mult"  
'Nu sunt atat de rau..."  
"Dar dai impresia ca esti..."  
"Am sa fac in asa fel incat sa nu mai dau impresia asta.."  
"Oricum cum arata?"  
"Nu stiu... Era bebelus cand l-am vazut ultima data.. Stiu doar ca avea ochii rosii ca mine"  
"Hai sa intrebam pe cineva daca l-a vazut.."  
Vlad se indreapta spre un om care statea in fata unui bar. "Scuzati-ma nu ati vazut un copil mic cu ochii rosii?"  
"Da acum vreo juma' de ora a trecut pe aici, mergea inspre iesirea din oras"  
"Si cu cine era?"  
"Singur daca nu ma insel.."  
"Multumesc."  
Vladimir si Aleksander isi continua drumul in directia indicata.  
"Hai sa mergem mai repede... Daca pleaca din oras o sa ne fie foarte greu sa il gasim.."  
Dupa 10 minute in care cei doi au alergat Aleksander ii atrage atentia amicului sau  
"Vlad uite! Nu e el? Arata exact ca tine numai ca are parul mai inchis.. Are pana si coltii aia ciudati ca ai tai"  
"Cred ca el e.. Am sa il intreb cum il cheama..."  
Vlad se indrepta spre copil si incepe sa strige. "Baiatu'! Baiatu'!"  
Copilul se intoarce."Da?"  
"Cum te cheama?"  
"Stefan Popescu..."  
"Pe mama ta o chema Maria?"  
"Da... dar dumneavoastra cine sunteti."  
"Eu? Sunt fratele tau! Acum cine are grija de tine? Am fost anuntat acum o luna ca mama a murit.."  
"Tu esti Vlad? Mama mi-a zis de tine inainte sa moara. Mi-a zis sa te caut dar nu mi-a zis si unde.."  
"Acuma in grija cui esti?"  
"Pai mama mi-a zis pana te gasesc pe tine sa stau la o veriosoara de a ei care sta la marginea orasului asta."  
"In cazul asta fa cum iti zic eu. Dute la doamna respectiva si anunt-o ca mai gasit. Dupaia vi in port si ai sa ma vezi acolo. Bine?"  
"Bine."  
"Hai grabeste-te"  
Cei doi merg in drumul lor. Vladimir aproape ca a uitat ca mai era si Aleksander pe langa el pana cand acesta a inceput sa vorbeasca.  
"Dar de ce nu am mers cu el?"  
"Vreau sa ii iau niste haine cat mai suntem aici.. Nu ai vazut ce haine carpite avea?"  
"Ba da.. Dar unde va sta fratele tau?"  
"In camera mea.."  
"Am inteles."  
Dupa ce Vlad si Aleksander au terminat tot ce aveau de facut, au stat langa barca pana cand l-au zarit pe Stefan. Dupa aceea cei trei au urcat pe nava si au inceput din nou sa mearga pe mare.

* * *

Incheierea acestui capitol e una din cele mai groaznice incheieri stiu.  
Am postat asa tarziu deoarece de fiecare data cat incepeam sa scriu ma intrerupea ceva... Capitolul urmator il pun maine sau poimaine...


	3. Cosmarul

Romania=Vladimir Popescu  
Moldova=Stefan Popescu  
Bulgaria=Aleksander Balakov  
Turcia=Sadiq Annan  
Ucraina=Katyusha Braginskaya  
Rusia=Ivan Braginski

* * *

Seara totul a mers bine. Dupa ce au mancat Vladimir si Stefan s-au retras in camera lui Vlad unde au mai vorbit si imediat dupa aceea s-au culcat.

La miezul noptii totusi Stefan s-a trezit speriat. Probabil a avut un cosmar dar totusi nu mai tinea minte ce s-a intamplat in acel vis urat. Fara sa isi dea seama o lacrima ii s-a scurs pe obraz si imediat a cazut pe cearsaf. Fratele sau a observat imediat ca micul baietel de langa el s-a trezit.  
"Ce s-a intamplat? Ai avut un cosmar?"  
Stenfan nu reusi sa isi formeze cuvintele asa ca a dat din cap in semn ca da.  
"Of.. Hai vino aici" Odata ce a zis asta Vlad l-a imbratisat pe fratele lui cel mic.  
Dupa cam 5 minute in care cei dai au stat nemiscati Vladimir s-a gandit sa il intrebe pe Stefan daca ii foame.  
"Da.. Mie un pic foame.." Fara sa stea pe ganduri Vlad scoate dintr-o noptiera un pachet de biscuiti cu crema de vanilie si unul cu crema de ciocolata.  
"Vanilie sau ciocolata?"  
"Mmm.. Vanilie!"  
Vlad ii da lui Stefan pachetul de biscuiti cu vanilie si isi desface pentru el pachetul cu bicuitii cu ciocolata.  
Dupa ce au terminat de rontait biscuiti s-au pus inapoi sa doarma.

Dimineata  
Pe punte era un dezastru infernal. Nimeni nu stia ce sa faca mai intai si in plus capitanul nu s-a trezit. Aleksander fugi repede spre cabina capitanului unde intra cu nepasare.  
"Vladimir trezeste-te! E urgent!" Vladimir se ridica intr-o secunda din pat.  
"Ce? Ce arde?"  
"Nimic nu arde.. Ar fi fost mai bine totusi sa arda ceva..."  
"Bine, bine! Ce s-a intamplat atunci?"  
"Nava lui Sadiq se aproprie de a noastra si motivul nu cred ca e unul pasnic..."  
"O Dumnezeule! Zi la tot echipajul sa isi ia armele dar sa nu le lase totusi la vedere. Poate totusi vor doar sa vorbeasca.. Desii ma indoiesc.. Oricum.. Dupa ce faci asta te intorci aici si stai cu Stefan. Daca ceva rau se intampla iei barca de salvare si tu cu Stefan ori mergeti spre mal ori cautati pe Ivan sau Katyusha.. Desi nu am incredere in niciunul e cea mai buna solutie..."  
"Am inteles. Dar tu ce o sa faci?"  
"Pai mai intai ma imbrac ca doar nu am sa merg pe punte in pijamale si imi ascund sub haina o sabie... Dupaia am sa fac ce imi vine in cap pe moment"  
"Un plan excelent. E imposibil sa ti se intample ceva cu un asemenea plan"  
"Stiu.. Si nu mai fi sarcastic te rog eu."  
"Bine hai ca ma duc la echipaj.."  
"Mai repede."  
Aleksander fugi din cabina in timp ce Vladimir se imbraca cu hainele care le-a lasat pe un scaun. Dupa ce si-a pus cizmele pantalonii si o camasa comoda care avea brodata un model foarte subtil, se indrepta spre un fel de sifonier unde tinea hainele bune. De acolo lua o haina de pirat si o palarie. Haina era rosie cu albastru si nasturi auri. Palaria era neagra cu o pana mare galbena. Imediat dupa ce s-a imbracat i-a spus fratiorului sau sa asculte de tot ce ii va spune Aleksander. Dupa ce s-a asigurat ca Stefan a inteles a luat o sabie si a ascuns-o sub haina sa. Imediat a plecat pe punte. Cand a ajuns acolo aproape i-a sarit inima din piept.

* * *

cer scuze ca a durat asa mult dar am uitat de poveste..  
cer scuze ca e atat de scurta dar am scris-o in jumatate de ora si nu mai am timp sa continui ca trebuie sa plec undeva urgent. Si avand in vedere ca deja am intarziat am zis sa postez ce am scris deja.  
ca fac tot posibilul sa pun urmatorul capitol maine dupa amiaza  
4. Actiunea din poveste se petrece in trecut cam in jurul secolelor XIV-XVI banuiesc... Nu am pricep la asa ceva.  
5. Da stiu ca pe atunci era imposibil sa aiba biscuiti (si in pachet)  
6. Imi cer scuze daca e vreo greseala dar nu mai avut timp sa corectez.


	4. Lupta

Romania = Vladimir Popescu  
Moldova= Stefan Popescu  
Bulgaria = Aleksander Balakov  
Turcia = Sadiq Annan  
Rusia = Ivan Braginski

* * *

Cand ajunge pe punte totul era un dezastru. Echipajul sau se lupta cu cel a lui Sadiq si Aleksander tipa la Sadiq ceva. Vladimir se indreapta spre cei doi.  
"Chiar asa Sadiq? Incepi o lupta pe o nava fara ca capitanul navei sa fie acolo? Puteai sa mai astepti putin. Sti ca nu imi place sa pierd distractia. Acum zi de ce ai venit aici!"  
"Motivul nu e clar? Se stie prea bine ca mi-am pierdut multi oameni intr-o furtuna. Am venit aici ca sa ma lupt si dupa ce castig sa iau pe cei inca in viata"  
Intre timp Aleksander s-a furisat si s-a dus spre cabina unde Stefan statea.  
"Nu o sa se intample asa ceva Sadiq." Vladimir isi scoate sabia si o indrepta spre cel cu care vorbea.  
"Mai vedem noi." Sadiq isi scoate si el o sabie si cei doi incep sa se lupte.  
*cam pe la sfarsitul bataii cand echipajul lui Vlad nu mai are sanse sa castige*  
Deodata o nava mare se aproprie. Era nava lui Ivan un pirat rus care baga spaima in oameni.  
"Vladimir! Ai nevoie de ajutor?"  
"Tu ce crezi? Daca vrei ajuta-ma da-" Vlad se opreste deodata din tipat pentru a se feri de sabia lui Sadiq care avea in plan sa il decapiteze. " Daca nu lasa-ma in pace macar sa incerc sa ii tai capul lui Sadiq ca echipajul meu oricum pierde."  
Fara sa mai stea pe ganduri Ivan face semn oamenilor sai. Acestia sar pe barca lui Vladimir si ataca oameni lui Sadiq.  
Dupa jumatate de ora lupta este castigata de Vladimir cu ajutorul lui Ivan. Sadiq fuge cu oamenii sai inapoi pe barca lui si se indeparteaza rapid.  
"Sti ca pentru ca te-am ajutat trebuie sa ma platesti cumva nu?" Ivan ii atrage atentia lui Vlad.  
"Am fost constient tot timpul de asta. Acum zi-mi ce vrei."  
O secunda mai tarziu ceva sau mai bine spus cineva se agata de piciorul lui Vlad. Era Stefan.  
"Vlad ce s-a intamplat? Esti bine? Aleksander nu a vrut sa imi spuna nimic!"  
"Da da sunt bine..." Vlad isi pune mana pe capul baietelului mangaindu-l. Desi Pe fata avea schiitat un zambet gandurile lui erau pline cu injuraturi. Stia prea bine ca odata ce Ivan o sa il vada pe Stefan o sa il vrea pe el.  
"Stiu cum poti sa ma platesti."  
"Cum?"  
"Mi-l dai pe fratele tau."

*cateva ore mai tarziu*  
Dupa ce Ivan a plecat cu Stefan nimeni nu s-a mai apropriat de capitan. Toti statea si se uitau cum capitanul se plimba de colo colo cu o teapta in mana fara sa mai pomenim si de aura infricosatoare din jurul lui.

* * *

Stiu e foarte scurt deoarece aceasta e partea care trebuia s-o mai adaug la capitol 3. Ma gandeam sa pun aici si partea urmatoare dar m-am razgandit. Oricum am sa pun si urmatorul capitol peste 2 sau 3 zile.


	5. Mai rau decat diavolul

A trecut aproape o saptamana de cand Stefan a fost luat. In tot acest timp nimeni nu s-a apropriat de capitan. Nici macar Aleksander nu a incercat sa vorbeasta cu Vladimir. Era constient ca atunci cand o sa ii treaca furia o sa vina el de buna voie si o sa inceapa sa faca un plan pentru al lua inapoi pe Stefan.  
Dupa amiaza Aleksander l-a vazut pe Vlad care venea inspre el.  
"Ti-au trecut nervii?"  
"Momentan da.. Dar daca ma enervezi o sa revina la loc. Si nu vrei asta.."  
"Bine. Am sa fac in asa fel incat sa nu te enervez."  
"Ma bucur. Oricum ai vreo idee cum am putea sa il luam pe Stefan inapoi?"  
"M-am gandit la asta si mi-a venit o idee. Dar nu e prea buna."  
"Zi-mi planul tau."  
"Pai ma gandeam sa trimitem pe cineva pe nava lui Ivan care sa faca in asa fel incat sa ni-l aduca inapoi pe fratele tau."  
"Este imposibil. Unde gasim noi o persoana care sa aiba aiba increderea lui Ivan? Si in plus nimeni nu ar accepta. Ivan ar afla imediat cine ne-a ajutat si l-ar omorî."  
"Asta gandeam si eu. Oricum mai bine ar fi sa mai lasam un pic timpul sa treaca. Poate o sa avem vreodata ocazia sa urcam pe nava lui Ivan sa sa il luam chiar noi."  
"Nu prea cred ca o sa avem noi o ocazie ca asta. Oricum o sa vedem noi pana la urma ce facem.. Acum poti sa imi zici si mie a cui e nava aceea care se indreapta spre noi?"  
"Ce nava? Nu vad nici o nava!" Aleksander isi indreapta privirea spre locul unde il indica amicul sau." Aceea nava? E a surorii lui Ivan."  
"Care dintre ele?"  
" Katyusha.. Natalia sta pe nava lui Ivan. Nu vrea sa se indeparteze de el.."  
"A da am uitat..."  
"Cand o sa ajunga aici o sa le spunem sa fie atente la Sadiq?"  
"Ceva imi spune ca deja au dat de el.."  
"De ce crezi asta?"  
"Uitate atent. Pe nava sunt doar doua persoane. Katyusha si Elizabeta.."  
"Chiar ai dreptate..."  
Dupa cinci minute cele doua nave erau una langa alta.  
"Ce s-a intamplat?" Intreba Vladimir.  
"Ne-a atacat Sadiq Annan si mi-a luat echipajul. Ma bucur totusi ca nu a luat-o si pe Elizabeta."  
"Si acum ce aveti de gand sa faceti?"  
"Pai eu ma duc la Ivan pe nava si o sa ma ajute sa imi recuperez echipajul. Elizabeta o sa duca nava intr-un port din Ucraina..."  
"Si dupaia?" intreba Aleksander.  
"Pai dupaia o sa astepte pana cand o sa imi recapat echipajul..."  
Aleksander il trage pe Vlad deoparte unde dicutia celor doi nu o sa fie auzita.  
"Hai sa le propunem sa o lasam pe unguroaica pe nava noastra. Am auzit ca lupta mai bine decat un barbat si ne-ar fi de ajutor daca ne mai ataca odata Sadiq."  
"In privinta asta ai dreptate dar mai bine il las pe diavol pe nava mea decat pe ea."  
"Vladimir! Gandeste-te la faptul ca asa poate o sa o convingem si pe Katyusha, cand isi ia inapoi echipajul, sa ne ajute sa il recuperam pe Stefan."  
"Bine. Cu asta m-ai convins. Du-te tu si propune-le sa stea Elizabeta pe nava mea pentru o perioada. "  
"Dar de ce nu o faci tu?"  
"Pentru ca e ideea ta. Eu raman aici. Ma anunti cum a mers."  
Dupa un sfert de ora Aleksander se intoarce impreuna cu Elizabeta.  
"Au fost de acord."  
"Ma bucur. Eu ma duc in cabina mea."  
"Dar acum trebuie servita masa.. Nu vi?"  
Vlad sta un pic si se gandeste.  
"Aleksander, Adu mancarea noastra la mine in cabina. Vreau sa mai vorbim noi trei in particular"  
"Bine..."  
Vlad se indreapta spre cabina sa in timp ce Aleksander urmat de Elizabeta se duc sa ia mancarea.  
Ajuns in cabina Vlad ia toate hartiile de pe masa le aseaza intr-un colt si aseaza trei scaune in jurul mesei. Imediat apar si celalti doi si se aseaza la masa.  
"Elizabeta? Dar cand va atacat Sadiq?"  
"Pai ieri."  
"Poti sa imi dai mai multe detalii?"  
"Dar de ce?"  
"Sunt curios. Doar atata."  
"Bine.. Deci ieri cam pe la ora 4 dupa amiaza a inceput lupta... A durat numai doua ore... Am pierdut deoarece eram prea putini. Din fericire nimeni nu s-a ranit grav. Totusi Sadiq mai avea putin si ii taia mana Katyushei... Noroc ca un om a tras-o repede in spate. Asa s-a ales doar cu o zgarietura.."  
"Am inteles.."

* * *

Imi cer milioane de scuze pentru ca am intarziat atat. Merit sa fiu omorata cu o lingura...  
Chiar nu stiu cand pun capitolul urmator.. Un ultimul timp am fost destul de ocupata... Oricum sper sa reusesc sa il pun pana joi..


	6. Doua sticle de vin

Au trecut deja 2 zile de cand Elizabeta era pe nava lui Vlad. Desigur ca cei doi se certau toata ziua dar majoritatea oamenilor de pe nava nu ii bagau in seama.

Din nefericire Aleksander a avut dreptate cand a spus ca e posibil ca Sadiq sa revina . In timp ce Vlad si Elizabeta se certau Sadiq a avut destul timp sa se apropie de corabia lui Vlad si chiar sa sara pe punte. Cei doi certareti nici nu au observat cand in spatele lor a inceput o lupta. Totusi au observat ce se intampla cand sabia lui Sadiq aproape le-a taiat capetele. Noroc ca era Aleksander pe acolo...

Vlad si-a scos sabia si s-a indreptat spre turc. Elizabeta a atacat imediat echipajul inamic.  
In timp timpul luptei Vlad mai tragea cu ochiul la Elizabeta care manuia mai bine sabia decat orice om de pe nava. Acum se intreba cum a reusit Katyusha sa piarda lupta cu Elizabeta pe nava...  
Vlad pana la urma a castigat. Dupa ce Sadiq si oamenii sai au fugit inapoi pe corabia lor Vladimir s-a indreptat spre Aleksander si Elizabeta.  
"Mi se pare mie sau a fost prea usor sa ii invingem?"  
"Da, a fost chiar simplu... Oamenii lui Sadiq erau destul de putini si chiar slabiti.."  
"E posibil sa ii fi atacat Ivan pentru a recupera echipajul surorii ei?"  
"Nu e posibil. E sigur.."  
"Eh.. Acum ca am castigat de ce nu petrecem si noi?"  
"Serios Vlad?"  
"Foarte serios.."  
"Bine.."  
Pana la urma toti de pe nava au petrecut victoria. Totusi cam pe 10 PM Aleksander a observat ca Vlad s-a cam imbatat. Era ceva de asteptat avand in vedere ca a baut doua sticle de vin. Oricine altcineva nu si-ar fi dat seama ca Vladimir era beat deoarece se misca la fel ca un om treaz si vorbea aproape normal. Singura diferenta era ca acum Vlad flirta cu Elizabeta. VLAD! Omul care ar fi preferat pe diavol pe nava s-a decat pe Elizabeta!  
Elizabeta cand a observat actiunile capitanului a luat ceea ce i-a fost mai la indemana, adica o tigaie, si l-a lovit cu ea in cap. Chiar si asa Vlad nu s-a oprit.  
Aleksander doar statea si radea. Nu avea de gand sa il opreasca pe amicul sau. Era o sansa unica sa il vada pe Vlad flirtrand cu Elizabeta si nu vroia sa iroseasca aceasta sansa.  
Pana la urma Elizabeta s-a dus in cabina ei si s-a asigurat ca a incuiat usa. Nu avea chef sa aiba surprize peste noapte.  
Cand Elizabeta a plecat, Vlad a inceput sa planga pe umarul lui Aleksander care radea cum nu a ras in toata viata lui...

Dimineata.

Vlad s-a trezit cu o durere groaznica de cap.. Cand se uita la el a observat ca a dormit cu hainele bune. 'perfect...' isi zice in gand.  
Initial nu si-a dat seama ce s-a intamplat dar dupa cateva minute amintirile au inceput sa curga...  
Era groaznic. Ieri s-a imbatat atat de tare incat i-a facut complimente Elizabetei..  
Acum nu mai putea face nimic decat sa spere ca o sa ii accepte scuzele sau cel putin nu o sa il omoare cu o tigaie..  
Dupa ce s-a schimbat de haine s-a dus pe punte. Acolo prima persoana pe care a vazut-o a fost... Corect! Elizabeta. Vladimir se indreapta spre ea.  
"Sti.. Aseara eram beat si am spus niste lucruri tampite..."  
"Stiu ca erai beat... Nu sunt proasta."  
"Deci ma ierti?"  
"De data asta.. Data viitoare am sa am grija sa iti dau un bilet doar dus spre rai..."  
"Mersi!"  
Vlad il vede pe amicul sau care facea cu mana la ... apa?  
"Aleksander? Ce ai ma? Te-ai imbatat asa de dimineata ? De ce faci cu mana la apa?"  
"Singurul care s-a imbatat ai fost tu aseara! Siii fac cu mana Katyushei care vad ca e pe nava ei cu echipajul."

Peste 10 minute

Katyusha era pe nava lui Vlad.  
"Deci ti-ai recuperat oamenii?"  
"Da... Dar m-am certat cu Ivan cand am ajuns in portul unde mi-am lasat nava... Oricum v-a multumesc ca a-ti lasat-o pe Elizabeta cu voi. Si drept multumire ti-am adus ceva."  
Katyusha il pune in fata ei pe Stefan.  
"Dar cum ai reusit?"  
"Cum ti-am zis m-am certat cu Ivan si ca sa il enervez mai tare l-am luat pe fratele tau inapoi."  
" Iti multumesc !"  
Dupa ce Vlad il i-a in brate pe Stefan si cele doua fete pleaca Aleksander ii zice lui Vlad.  
"Tu ai de gand sa imbratisezi copilul ala pana cand il omori sau o sa il intrebi si tu daca ii e foame sau ceva..?  
"Stefan iti e foame?"  
"Nu.. Dar mie pofta de biscuiti.."  
"BISCUTI, VENIM!"  
Vlad il pune pe Stefan pe umerii sai si alearga repede spre cabina lor pentru a manca biscuiti.

* * *

Deci imi pare foarte rau ca am intarziat atat de mult. Mi s-a stricat laptopul si nu stiam ca pot sa scriu si pe telefon.. Noroc ca mi-a zis un prieten azi dimineata.. uf.. Mi-a luat cam o ora sa scriu tot capitolul asta pe telefon.. Capitolul urmator il pun miercuri. Marti o sa vina un coleg sa ma ajute sa schimb windowsul.. Deabea astept sa am laptopul reparat... Trebuie sa sterg niste povesti care le-am scris mai demult si acum mi se par pur si simplu stupide.. Ma intreb ce a fost in capul meu cand le-am scris...


	7. O noua viata

3 ani mai tarziu.  
Timp de trei ani nimic important nu s-a intamplat. Fiecare zi era la fel pentru Vladimir. Dimineata deobicei citea cate o carte, dupa amiaza isi petrecea timpul cu Stefan, iar seara manca biscuiti pana se culca. Era chiar plictisitor mai ales ca nici macar nu prea mai avea cu cine sa vorbeasca sau chiar sa se mai ia la bataie. Sadiq a plecat pe Marea Mediteraneeana in urma cu doi ani jumate. Elizabeta s-a intors inapoi in Ungaria. Katyusha a renuntat si ea la viata de pirat si s-a intors in Ucraina. A mai ramas doar Ivan dar el era de negasit. Aleksander banuia ca pe timpul unei furtuni care a avut loc in urma cu sase luni, nava lui Ivan s-a scufundat.  
Vladimir se gandea serios sa urmeze exemplul Elizabetei si Katyushei. Adica oricum ce ar fi putut sa faca pe mare daca nu mai era nimeni? Poate daca incepea o viata noua pe uscat era mai bine. Poate isi intemeia o familie. Poate il trimitea pe Stefan la scoala, niciodata nu era prea tarziu. Totusi inainte de a lua o decizie vroia mai intai sa se sfatuiasca cu prietenul sau de incredere.  
Vladimir se indrepta spre Aleksander care statea si se uita la apa...  
"Aleksander am nevoie de o parere."  
"Zi."  
"Ma gandeam sa plec de pe nava.. Si sa te las pe tine capitan..."  
"Dar de ce?"  
"Pai nu s-a mai intamplat nimic de ani... Si noi suntem singurii pirati care au mai ramas... "  
"Ai dreptate.. Si eu ma gandeam sa plec. Deci nu sunt o alegere buna... De ce nu vinzi nava? Asa o sa ai bani sa iti faci o casa.."  
"Am deja banii pentru a imi face un viitor. Am destui bani si pentru a iti da tie ca sa faci la fel... Presupun totusi ca nu am de ales... Presupun ca niste bani in plus nu o sa ma omoare..."  
"Doar daca cineva te omoara pentru banii aceia.. Atunci da, banii o sa te omoare."  
"In cazul asta vrei sa ne ducem spre Bulgaria si sa te las acolo?"  
"Nu. Ne ducem in Romania. Nu am sa mor daca merg timp de o zi dau doua ca sa ajung inapoi acasa in Bulgaria.. In plus vreau sa petrec cat mai mult timp cu prietenul meu cel mai bun inainte sa ne vedem fiecare de viata noastra. "

Doua zile mai tarziu nava a ajuns in portul Constanta. Oamenii care formau echipajul navei s-au dus fiecare la famiile lor. Vlad a reusit sa vanda imediat nava. Aleksander i-a lasat prietenului sau adresa unde putea sa ii mai trimita din cand in cand scrisori.  
Vlad si Stefan si-au luat o casa frumoasa intr-un sat din Transilvania. Vlad l-a trimis pe Stefan la scoala. Vladimir si-a luat si niste teren unde vroia sa cultive diferite plante pentru consumul propriu si pentru a vinde.

* * *

E foarte scurt stiu. Maine pun si cealalta parte... Nu am scris-o azi deoarece inca nu m-am decis ce se intampla cu Vlad.. Ma gandesc sa il las singur ori sa sa reintalneasca accidental cu Elizabeta si sa se indragosteasca unul de altul si asa mai departe.  
Sunt foarte tentata sa aleg totusi a doua varianta dar nu sunt sigura...


	8. Ne reintalnim

Dupa cateva zile dupa ce s-a acomodat cu noua locuinta Vlad si-a amintit sa ii scrie amicului sau.  
Ia o foaie de hartie, o calimara si o pana de scris, Se aseaza la birou si incepe sa scrie.  
_  
__Draga Aleksander_

_Imi pare foarte rau ca deabea acum reusesc sa iti scriu. Sunt foarte mandru sa iti zic ca pana acum numic rau nu s-a intamplat. Asa cum mi-am dorit mi-am luat o casa modesta intr-un sat din Transilvania. Este o zona foarte placuta daca nu bagi in seama ungurii... Da.. Din nefericire in zona asta a Transilvaniei e o minoritate de unguri... Pare destul de logic..  
__Lasand asta la o parte totul e perfect. L-am trimis pe Stefan la scoala din acest sat dar acolo mi s-a zis ca deja stie ce e de stiut. Asa ca l-am trimis in oras. Vine in fiecare sfarsit de saptamana inapoi.  
__Eu nu mi-am gasit pe nimeni momentan.. Si totusi ma gandesc ca poate sunt un pic cam batran la varsta asta sa imi mai caut nevasta. Adica am 28 de ani...Lumea se marita mai devreme normal... Acum am sa vad. Poate totusi am noroc.  
__Deabea astept sa imi trimiti si mie o scrisoare in care sa imi spui tu ce mai faci.. Eu am de gand sa iti trimit cate o scrisoare in fiecare saptamana, tu poti sa imi trimiti oricand vrei nu ma supar.  
_ _Ps. Sper ca tu sa ai noroc spre deosebire de mine si sa ai ocazia sa imi trimiti o invitatie la nunta cat mai curand.  
Cu drag amicul tau Vladimir Popescu._

Dupa ce a terminat de scris a recitit scrisoarea si a fugit spre posta. Posta era chiar in partea cealalta a satului dar asta nu era tocmai o problema avand in vedere ca era un sat mic. Dupa cateva minute de alergat totusi a facut o mica pauza dupa care a inceput sa mearga repejor.  
Vladimir era atat de neatent incat a dat peste cineva si amandoi au cazut pe jos. El se ridica repede si vede ca s-a lovit de o frumoasa domnisoara.  
Vlad o ajuta sa se ridice in picioare dupa care isi cere scuze.  
"Imi cer atat de multe scuze. Nu am vrut sa dau in dumneavoastra."  
Vladimir se uita la tanara. Era o fata cam de varsta lui cu parul lung si saten si ochii verzi. In par avea o floare roz. Vlad nu stia de ce dar ii se parea foarte cunoscuta fata respectiva dar pur si simplu nu ii venea in cap cine putea fi.  
Dupa ce si-a mai cerut inca de cateva ori scuze, si-a continuat drumul spre posta, mereu cu gandul la ea.  
Cand s-a intors acasa Vlad l-a vazut pe Stefan in gradina asa ca s-a gandit sa se duca spre el.  
"Buna Stefan. Vad ca te-ai trezit. Cand am plecat eu, tu inca dormeai."  
"Da asa-i. Dar am si eu o intrebare... De ce ai obrazii rosii?"  
"Ce? Ti se pare!"  
"Daca zici tu...Sigur esti bine? Poate ai febra? Sau... Poate esti indragostit.."  
"Sunt bine nu sunt bolnav si cine te-a invatat pe tine prostiile astea?"  
"Pai tu!"  
"A... Da.. Ai dreptate. Aminteste-mi sa nu te mai invat toate prostiile."  
"Nu promit nimic.."  
Dupa ce au mancat si au dormit putin cei doi s-au decis sa se duce pe banca de lemn din fata gardului si sa mai vorbeasca.  
In timp ce vorbeau Vlad a observat ca pe partea cealalta a drumului trecea fata de azi dimineata. In timp ce se uita la ea a si uitat ca langa el era fratele sau mai mic.  
"Vlad! Vlad Vladimir! VLADIMIR POPESCU TREZESTE-TE DIN SOMN!"  
Vladimir a fost trezit inapoi la realitate cand fratele sau a tipat la el.  
"Ce?"  
"Nimic... Ma duc in casa daca ai nevoie de mine.."  
"Bine.."

In realitate Stefan nu s-a dus in casa. El doar a intrat in gradina si il spiona pe fratele sau. Din cate vedea, Vladimir tot se holba la o fata care vorbea cu o vecina de a lor. Stefan se uita mai atent la tanara si figura ii se paru cunoscuta. Totusi spre deosebire de fratele sau, el isi da seama cine e. E una din fetele alea care erau pe mare.. Din nefericire nu ii mai retinea numele. Parca era ceva cu "E" isi spuse in mintea lui. Totusi isi aduce aminte ceva. Vladimir si fata aceea nu se intelegeau deloc.

* * *

Daca vreti sa stiti nici Elizabeta nu si-a dat seama cine e Vladimir. Nici macar atunci cand Stefan a strigat in gura mare "Vladimir Popescu"...  
Capitolul urmator sper ca reusesc sa il pun Duminica sau Luni...


	9. Acelasi nume

A trecut o saptamana si Stefan a tras concluzia ca fratele sau era pur si simplu un fricos. Nu avea curajul sa inceapa o conversatie cu fata pe care din cate se vedea o cam placea. Dupa amiaza Vlad statea deobicei pe banca din fata gardului si se prefacea ca vorbeste cu fratele lui mai mic sau ca citeste o carte. In realitate el se uita mereu la aceea fata care ii parea foarte putin cunoscuta.  
Totusi Stefan, fiind mult mai destept decat fratele sau, a cautat informatii despre Elizabeta si cum se face ca era aici.  
Pana la urma a reusit sa traga niste oameni de prin sat de limba si a aflat ca acum un an casa din Ungaria a Elizabetei a fost arsa de niste oameni care vroiau sa o omoare pe ea. Asa ca Elizabeta s-a mutat in locul unde toti oamenii s-ar fi jurat ca nu e. Stefan a mai aflat si ca Elizabeta a pus ochii pe Vlad, si din cate a mai inteles ea nu stie ca e el.

Acum singura problema a lui Stefan era ca habar nu aveea cum sa ii faca pe cei doi sa vorbeasca. Era o misiune imposibila avand in vadere ca Vladimir era mai fricos decat un pui de soarece.

Intre timp Vladimir a primit o scrisoare de la prietenul sau cel mai bun (si singurul). Scrisoarea era scurta dar Aleksander a promis ca o sa ii mai trimita inca una cat de curand poate.

_Dragul meu prieten Vladimir._

_Ma bucur pentru tine si Stefan. Sper ca amandoi va descurcati. As vrea sa iti spun sa ai grija de Stefan dar ceva imi spune ca mai degraba el o sa aiba grija de tine..._  
_Sper ca ti-ai facut si tu niste prieteni pe acolo.. Mai ales daca spui ca Stefan e plecat in timpul saptamanii..._  
_Eu personal fac bine. Totusi nu astepta nici o invitatie la nici o nunta. Sunt bine asa singur. Si am degand sa stau asa. Totusi ca sa nu stau singur tot timpul mi-am rupt un bat dintr-un copac i-am dat un nume si acum imi tine companie.  
Am sa iti trimit cate o scrisoare de fiecare data cand pot. Imi cer scuze ca aceasta e atat de scurta.  
Cu drag Aleksander Balakov._

Vlad i-a raspuns imediat. In scrisoarea sa a scris cateva intamplari ce au avut loc in timpul acelei saptamani, singurul lucru care nu l-a mentionat a fost faptul ca a pus ochii pe aceea fata .  
Cand a fugit spre posta desigur ca a avut norocul sa dea in aceeasi persoana ca data trecuta. Dupa ce si-a cerut scuze de vreo zece ori s-a prezentat.  
"Eu sunt Vladimir Popescu."  
"Stiu... Fratele tau ti-a cam strigat numele de vreo cateva ori cand nu ii dadeai atentie acum cateva zile. Oricum, Eu sunt Elizabeta Héderváry . Incantata de cunostinta."  
"Placerea e a mea."  
"Dar unde fugeai acum? Si saptamana trecuta?"  
"A.. Pai la posta... Trebuie sa trimit o scrisoare unui prieten care acum se afla in alta tara.."  
"Am inteles. Mai vorbim si alta data.. Pa."  
"Pa..."

Vladimir a mai stat un minut in loc si s-a uitat cum Elizabeta se indeparta. Dupa aceea si-a continuat drumul dar de data asta nu a alergat. Se tot gandea de ce numele ei ii se parea atat de cunoscut. Putea sa jure ca l-a mai auzit undeva.

Dupa ce a trimis scrisoarea s-a dus acasa unde a stat cu orele si s-a uitat pe pereti. Asta pana cand si-a dat seama de unde a mai auzit numele de Elizabeta. Din cate tinea el minte cand era pe mare, era enervat de o unguroaica cu acelasi nume. Totusi nu ii stia numele de familie a unguroaicei de pe mare.. Cu siguranta era doar o coincidenta ca aveau acelasi prenume. Vlad a inceput sa rada un pic la ideea ca ar putea fi aceeasi persoana. Exact atunci intra Stefan pe usa.

"De ce razi singur? Ai innebunit deja?"  
"Inca nu am innebunit!"  
"A deci esti constient ca intr-o zi o sa innebunesti. Ma bucur. Oricum, zi-mi si mie de ce razi ca sa rad si eu."  
"Stiu fata aceea care ma cam tot uit eu la ea?"  
"Normal..."  
"Deci pe ea o cheama Elizabeta si pe unguroaica aia care ma enerva pe mine pe mare o chema la fel. Ideea ca ar putea fi ea m-a facut sa rad."  
"Mmm... Vlad? Chiar e ea... "  
Vlad sta un pic si se uita la fratele sau. Dintr-o data incepe sa rada foarte tare.  
"Ha ha ha! Esti atat de amuzant!" Vlad iese din incapere.  
Stefan se uita cum fratele lui pleaca.  
"Vroiam si eu un frate destept, si uite cu ce m-am ales... "

Dupa jumatate de ora Vlad il cheama pe fratele sau la masa. In timp ce mancau, Stefan il intreaba pe Vlad.  
"Vlad? Poti sa te intreb ceva?"  
"Desigur. Intreaba-ma orice vrei."  
"Poti sa cumperi orice cu banii?"  
"Pai cam da... Exista putine lucruri care nu merg cumparate cu banii..."  
"Bine. In cazul asta de maine ma apuc sa fac economie."  
"Dar ce vrei sa iti cumperi?"  
"Un nou frate mai mare si mai inteligent."  
"Ce?! Dar eu?! Cu ce ti-am gresit?!"

Stefan se ridica de la masa si se indreapta spre camera lui fara sa spuna nimic. Vlad se preface ca plange pentru a atrage atentia fratiorului sau, dar degeaba. Dupa ce vede ca nu functioneaza plansetul fals se duce afara.

* * *

Scuze ca am intarziat mai bine de o saptamana... Am fost la munte... Am ajuns initial acum 3 zile inapoi si normal capitolul asta l-am terminat ieri dar cand l-am corectat azi dimineata nu prea mi-a placut cum a iesit asa ca l-am rescris.

Cred ca nu mai trebuie sa explic faza cu bățul lui Aleksander...

In cam 2 capitole termin povestea asta.. Cred.. Si dupaia ma apuc sa scriu o serie de OneShots ..

Am sa incerc sa termin pana luni si cele doua capitole..


	10. Adevarul doare

Cu timpul Vlad si Elizabeta se intalneau din ce in ce mai des. Stefan era in vacanta asa ca mai mereu ii urmarea. Astepta cu orele momentul in care unul dintre ei isi va da seama unde s-au mai cunoscut, dar astepta mereu degeaba. Stefan se gandea sa le spuna adevarul dar s-a decis sa astepte momentul in care nu se vor mai putea intoarce la ura de acum cativa ani. Cand era acest moment? Stefan gandea ca probabil acel moment o sa fie cand cei doi vor fi morti si sub pamant. Asa el o sa scape de tipetele dis-de-dimineata. Ingerii sau "cei cu cornite" o sa aiba parte de cei doi certareti. Dar mai era mult pana atunci. Poate pana atunci o sa isi dea seama singuri, ceea ce era putin probabil.

Era luna august si Stefan era panicat. El l-a auzit pe Vlad vorbind cu Elizabeta de niste planuri. Planurile pot fi de multe feluri dar Stefan era sigur ca erau planuri de nunta.  
Saracul de el habar nu avea ce sa faca. Nu ar fi mai bine sa le spuna inainte ca ei sa faca ceva ce o sa regrete? Sau poate ar trebui sa nu stie... Adica serios.. Vlad nu mai avea nici o alta sansa sa se insoare... Poate era totusi un lucru bun daca nici unul nu va sti...

Dupa o zi intreaga de gandire Stefan s-a decis. El avea de gand sa ii trimita lui Aleksander o scrisoare prin care sa ii ceara sfatul. Era foarte simplu avand in vedere ca doar trebuia doar sa o scrie si sa o duca la posta. Vladimir l-a trimis de cateva ori sa duca scrisoarea saptamanala si stia unde e posta.

In timp ce scria scrisoarea, Stefan nu a fost niciodata mai bucuros ca fratele sau l-a obligat sa se duca la scoala si l-a amenintat ca daca nu se duce si nu ia note bune o sa il lase sa doarma in fiecare noapte in curte cu catelul si singura mancare pe care o va primi va fi tocana. Lui Stefan nu ii placea deloc tocanita. Vlad nu intelegea si dupa un timp nici nu a mai incercat sa il convinga pe fratele sau sa manance aceea mancare. Probabil s-a gandit ca ar putea folosi ura lui Stefan pentru tocana in favoarea sa.

Cand vroia Vlad putea fi destept. Numai ca nu prea vroia. Aceste lucruri mereu au fost in capul lui Stefan.

Dupa trei zile dupa ce a trimis scrisoarea, Stefan a primit si raspunsul.

_Draga Stefan_

_Mie,nu mi s-a zis nimic despre aceea fata. Totusi din cate mi-ai descris tu, cu siguranta e Elizabeta. Inca nu imi vine sa cred ca Vlad nu a recunoscut-o... Oricum, parerea mea e sa le zici cat mai curand. Nu uita sa imi zici ce s-a intamplat. Sunt foarte curios. Sa imi descrii feţele lor cand aud adevarul. Ce nu as da sa le vad reactia in realitate... Dar am sa ma multumesc cu o descriere scrisa de tine, doar nu degeaba te obliga fratele tau sa mergi la scoala.  
__P.s. Sa ai mare grija de Vladimir. El nu pare in stare sa aiba grija de el insusi_

_Cu drag Aleksander._

Deci pana la urma trebuia sa le zica... Uf... Chestia asta e mai greu de realizat decat pare. Putea sa o ia pe ocolitelea sau putea sa le spuna direct.

Doua ore mai tarziu cei doi porumbei erau in curte... Acum era sansa lui Stefan sa le deschida ochii. Ajuns in curte ii vede pe cei doi, care, tocmai l-au zarit. Vladimir ascundea ceva la spate si pe jos erau doua petale de trandafir rosu. Stefan aveea de gand sa se prefaca ca nu a vazut absolut nimic.

"Vladimir.. Vreau sa te intreb ceva... Si pe tine Elizabeta."  
"Intreaba."  
"Voi stiti cine sunteti?" Stefan isi da seama ca a pus cea mai tampita intrebare din istorie dar nu se mai chinuie sa o schimbe.  
"Da.. Eu personal stiu cine sunt... Tu sti cine esti Liz?" Stai oleaca! Cum i-a spus Vlad Elizabetei? Liz? Stefan nici nu se astepta ca cei doi porumbei deja sa isi puna porecle.  
"Da... Si eu sunt constienta cine sunt."

O sa fie complicat, nota Stefan.  
"Ma refer...adica, voi... UFF! E MAI GREU DECAT AM CREZUT! Voi doi v-ati dat seama ca acum cativa ani pe mare va tot ciondanati?"  
"Da... Suntem constienti de asta.. Dar presupun ca trecutul e trecut..."  
"Vlad! Eu cand ti-am zis nu mai crezut si ai inceput sa razi!"  
"Asta a fost acum ceva timp... Si chiar doua saptamani dupa aceea intamplare amandoi ne-am dat seama de acest lucru... Tu nu stiai?..."  
"PAI-!" Stefan se opri... Si isi reformula propozitia. "Dar cum ati reusit sa va dati seama?"  
Ca si datile trecute Vladimir a raspuns fratelui sau. Elizabeta doar statea si se uita.  
"Stefan... Noi suntem adulti si suntem mai inteligenti decat crezi tu..."  
Vladimir, adult si inteligenta in aceeasi propozitie... Lui Stefan deja ii s-a facut pielea de gaina. Pana la urma i-a lasat in pace... Poate totusi s-a inselat in privire cu fratele sau... Poate chiar avea creier... Lui Stefan totusi nu ii venea sa creada acea nebunie asa ca a lasat totul balta.

* * *

E 3 dimineata si eu nu am somn asa ca am pus penultimul capitol... Trebuia sa il pun alaltaieri dar ca deobicei cineva s-a gasit sa imi schimbe planurile... Capitolul urmator il pun maine cam tot pe la ora asta cred XD

Vladimir nu e un frate mai mare si neinteligent. Doar asa il vede Stefan. De ce? Pai deoarece Vlad il cam alinta pe Stefan si ii da aceasta impresie.

Cum se face ca Vladimir si Elizabeta au trecut peste trecut? Nici eu nu stiu... E o minune de la Sfinti.

De ce am scris acolo "cei cu cornite"? Deoarece sunt o persoana foarte credincioasa careia ii frica sa spuna un asemenea cuvant (si care citeste toata ziua Yaoi) Nu... Glumeam... Tot capitolul asta e cam din punctul de vedere a lui Stefan care e un copil si logic ca un copil habar nu are de asemenea cuvinte.(Mai ales cu Vlad prin preajma)

Stiu ca nu exista posta prin secolul al XII-lea ci era o caruta speciala care tot uit cum se numeste, dar avand in vedere ca am simplificat ogramada de chestii m-am gandit ca nu moare nimeni daca o sa mai adaug niste chestii moderne...

Scuzati toate aceste detalii nefolositoare... Si imi pare rau daca sunt ceva greseli.. Nu am mai corectat...


End file.
